Die Eiskönigin II
|FSK = |Dauer = |Budget = |Brutto-Umsatz = |Vorheriger Film = Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren Chaos im Netz |Nächster Film = |class = frozen}} Die Eiskönigin 2 (Originaltitel: Frozen II) ist der 58. abendfüllende Animationsfilm von den Walt Disney Animation Studios und der zweite Teil der Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren-Reihe. Der Film soll am 22. November 2019 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 21. November 2019 in Deutschland erscheinen. Die Macher aus dem ersten Teil sind wieder an der Produktion beteiligt. Charaktere *Anna„Kristen Bell Drops "Frozen 2" Secrets!“ (Video). Veröffentlicht auf E News (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 15. September 2018. *Olaf„Frozen 2 Announment“ auf tumblr (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 15. September 2018. *Elsa *Kristoff *Sven Produktion Der Film wurde während dem Disney Shareholder Meeting angekündigt. Die Direktoren Jennifer Lee und Chris Buck und der Produzent, Peter Del Vecho, aus dem ersten Film, werden auch diesen Film produzieren. Am 25. April 2017 wurde die offizielle Veröffentlichung von Disney angekündigt.Disney's 'Frozen 2' Coming In November 2019 Am 28. September 2017 gab Josh Gad in diversen sozialen Netzwerken bekannt, dass die Aufnahmen für den Film offiziell begonnen haben.‘Frozen 2’ Cast Starts Recording with Josh Gad Returning as Olaf Am 23. August 2018 wurde Jennifer Lee als Ersatz für John Lasseter, nach seiner Entlassung aus der The Walt Disney Company, ernannt. Während sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf einige Facetten des Studios konzentrierte, wurde die Autorin Allison Schroeder dazu geholt, um das Drehbuch für Die Eiskönigin 2 zu schreiben.„'Hidden Figures' Writer Allison Schroeder Joins 'Frozen 2' (Exclusive)“. Mia Galuppo auf The Hollywood Reporter am 23. August 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 15. September 2018. Am 1. November 2018 wurde bekanntgeben, dass die Veröffentlichung in den Vereinigten Staaten vom 27. November 2019 auf den 22. November 2019 vorverlegt wurde. Am 13. Februar 2019 wurde der erste Trailer zum Film veröffentlicht. Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass der deutsche Filmstart ebenfalls vorverlegt wurde und zwar auf den 21. November 2019. Galerie Screenshots Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 1.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 2.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 3.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 4.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 5.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 6.png Verschiedenes Die Eiskönigin 2 Synchronstudio.jpg|Chris Buck, Josh Gad, Jennifer Lee und Peter Del Vecho im Synchronstudio für Die Eiskönigin 2 Die Eiskönigin 2 - russisches Werbebild.jpg|Russisches Werbebild Videos Frozen 2 Official Teaser Trailer Die Eiskönigin 2 Offizieller Teaser Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD Trivia *In einem Interview im März 2016 erwähnte Kristen Bell, dass das Synchronisieren des Films im April 2016 anfangen soll.Kristen Bell Drops "Frozen 2" Secrets! Jedoch sagte sie in einem Interview im Juli des selben Jahres, dass die Aufnahmen bisher nicht gestartet sind.Kristen Bell on the “Frozen" Sequel *Die Eiskönigin 2 sollte ursprünglich nach dem Film Gigantic veröffentlicht werden. Jedoch wurde die Reihenfolge nach großen Terminänderungen von Walt Disney Pictures-Filmen geändert. *Der erste Trailer brach den Rekord für die meisten Aufrufe eines Animationsfilms innerhalb von 24 Stunde.Pamela McClintock (24. Februar): „'Frozen 2' Is Most Watched Animated Trailer of All Time in First 24 Hours“. TheHollywoordReporter. Abgerufen am 17. Mai 2019. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:ملكة الثلج ٢ da:Frost 2 en:Frozen II es:Frozen 2 fr:La Reine des Neiges 2 ja:アナと雪の女王2 nl:Frozen 2 pt-br:Frozen 2 ru:Холодное сердце 2 (мультфильм) zh:冰雪奇緣2 Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Angekündigte Filme Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilme Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios